Larry Trainor
History Larry Trainor: 1981 - 2001 Larry Trainor was born and mostly raised on an Air Force base. His father was a jet fighter pilot and his mother was a helicopter pilot. Flying was in Larry's blood. For as long as he could recall, Larry had his head up in the clouds whenever his feet were on the ground. Larry's grades suffered due to his lack of focus and his parents had to get him on some special medication to help Larry retain better focus, but even then he lacked interest in much of anything outside of flying until his dad took him to meet some cadets who had been denied entry to flight school due to low academic scores or insufficient mental aptitudes. After this experience, Larry suddenly became a laser-focused student who somehow managed a 3.71 GPA. After working his way through basic, Larry got into flight school at young age nineteen and there bunked with fellow cadet Hal Jordan who became Larry's new best friend. Even outside of training, Larry was Hal's wingman, often covering for Hal to sneak away to pursue some romantic pursuits with Carol... as long as it didn't put Larry in any threat of losing his chance of flying. The often pessimistic Larry finished at the top of his class and managed to even help Hal to get in the top ten despite Hal's constant goofing off. Just out of training, Larry and Hal were to provide escort for an experimental shuttle being tested. In the course of the flight, there was some sort of interference caused by the shuttle's exhaust and while trying to correct his instruments, Larry became distracted and nearly flew into a flock of migrating pelicans. As he evaded the flock, Larry drifted into the radioactive exhaust of the shuttle. The entropic field ravaged Trainor's body, but he still managed to land despite being blinded by his injuries with Hal talking him through it. After landing, Larry was admitted into a military hospital where he was found to be horribly disfigured and emitting waves of energy that seemed to effect the minds of anyone around him, necessitating LArry be treated in a lead-lined containment room.Oracle Files: Larry Trainor 1/2 After a month of this, Larry was about ready to end it all. He tried several times to kill himself before help arrived. Having heard of Larry's plight, and correctly assessing the pilot had become a psychic conduit emitting waves of negative psionic energy, Niles Caulder made contact. Caulder brought special bandages he had created to ease Larry's pain and absorb the radiating energy. All Niles asked for in return was for Larry to hear his offer out. Larry didn't really listen beyond Niles saying he could get Larry freed. That's all Larry needed to hear. After accepting Niles' offer, Larry worked with Steve Dayton to develop a behavioral therapy to combat Larry's excessive negative emotions. By relieving stress in any way possible, LArry developed a synchronization with the negative energy inside him and found he could expell that energy from his body along with Larry's consciousness for short burts of out-of-body-experiences. Thus was born the Negative-Man!Oracle Files: Larry Trainor 1/2 Negative Man: 2001 - Present Missing Data Powers and Abilities Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * He believes he's being stalked by a pelican. His accident might be a cause of this. * His military psych evaluation describes him as cautious and methodical, but after the accident and joining the Doom Patrol he became more reckless and fearless. Links and References * Appearances of Larry Trainor * Character Gallery: Larry Trainor Category:Doom Patrol Members Category:Metahuman Category:Dannyzen